A Dirty Little Gift
by The Lost Voice
Summary: When I woke up that morning, I wasn't sure just what I'd gotten myself into, but I couldn't back out now. I'd promised Danny I'd let him do whatever he wanted to do to me for his birthday, and this was the day. Major lemon alert.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up that morning, I wasn't sure just what the hell I'd gotten myself into, but I couldn't back out now. I'd promised Danny I'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted to do to me sexually for his birthday, and this was the day.

Danny wasn't there when I woke up, but a note from him was.

_Had to run out and get some things, I'll be back soon. I suggest you eat now, you won't be getting up much for the rest of the day. ;)_

_-Danny_

That alone told me that he had one hell of a day planned for me, and since I had absolutely no idea what he could possible be planning, I took his advice and took the time to shove food down my throat before he got back.

He must have phased back in because I never did hear him come through the door. Almost as soon as I finished my meal, I heard him calling from our bedroom.

"Sammykins! Come here!" He sounded really excited, and I really couldn't blame him. I didn't even know what he was planning and I could already feel a wetness forming between my thighs.

I walked back to our bedroom and instantly spotted a black bag on one of the nightstands and four ropes, all with one end tied to a post at each corner of the bed. Danny snuck up behind me, and I felt chilling hands on my shoulders only a few moments before my clothes dropped off and my whole body was hit with the chilling air.

"Lay down," he whispered huskily in my ear, a voice that made me shiver and my cunt heat up in anticipation.

I did as I was told and didn't fight when each of those ropes were tied to either spread hands or feet. I was tied to the bed and completely at his mercy. As strong a women as I usually was, I couldn't help but feel a shudder of excitement at the idea of being completely under his control.

His fingers barely grazed over my entrance. "My, my, Sam. You're wet already." My hips bucked of their own accord as he pulled his hand away.

Then, there was suddenly something over my eyes and I realized he'd just blindfolded me so that I couldn't see what he was going to do next. If I was at his mercy before, it was doubled now.

I felt his lips on mine, then he pulled back. "Tell me if I go too far, okay?" I nodded, not really trusting my voice at the moment. This was turning me on so much more than I ever would have thought.

I heard the plastic bag beside me rustle, then there was something rubber being dragged across my skin, moving lower and lower until I felt it teasing my entrance. Danny suddenly thrust the object inside of me, causing me to moan as he pulled it out and pushed it in again. When he pulled it out the second time, I heard a buzzing start before it was rammed back inside my body. The vibrations tickled my cunt, making my hips buck continuously as I tried to both escape and gain more of the teasing pleasure. The vibrations alone wouldn't bring me to a climax, but the steady thrusting of the object was quickly bringing me to that point.

Then, he suddenly stopped thrusting the object and I heard him groan in frustration. "Ghost sense. I gotta take care of this, but I'll be back." He sounded almost evil and a moment later I realized why. He'd left, but he hadn't turned the vibrator off, choosing to instead let it tease me right on the edge of release while he dealt with the stupid ghost. Then, I realized he'd left me on purpose; no ghost had ever interrupted our sex life before.

I continued to squirm, trying to find some way of reaching sweet orgasm, but I couldn't do it. I had no way of moving the device inside of me or stimulating my clit. God only knows how long he left me there squirming and silently begging him to return. I knew it would only be a few minutes, but the sweet torture made it feel like hours. The vibrations never ceased and kept me right at the edge of release though I couldn't quite get myself over.

Finally, Danny came back, chilling the air around me once more before he changed back to his warmer human half. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're soaked and making a mess on the bed, Sammy." I moaned as he finally removed the object from my burning hole, my hips moving upwards when I realized he didn't plan on putting it right back. I felt him lean in, brushing a quick kiss across my lips before whispering in my ear. "I think we'll have to punish you for that."

There was no time to fully process what he said before a hand suddenly came down and hit my pussy, making me moan as my brain dealt with the confusing mixed signals of pleasure and pain. He hit me again, the palm of his hand firmly landing on my clit. I screamed.

"Danny!" A third hit landed, causing my back to arch and another scream to leave me.

Then, it stopped. "You're making a bigger mess now than before. Perhaps we need to rethink your punishment." I only moaned in response. We both knew that anything he did to me now would only add to the mess he was supposedly punishing me for.

He grabbed me and I felt the familiar tingle of intangibility as he freed me from the ropes tying me down. Danny pushed me to my knees and his hard cock was suddenly pressing against my lips. I took him in hungrily, licking and teasing at the head before pulling it almost completely in my mouth and sucking it hard. Danny groaned from his place above me as I bobbed my head along his cock.

I heard the vibrations come back and he wasted no time in cramming that damn vibrator back inside me, the toy teasing me while I sucked on him. I moaned around his cock before he grabbed my head and started to face fuck me. It caught me off guard at first, then I relaxed and felt his hot cum running down my throat a few minutes later.

Danny pulled the blindfold off me. "Go lay on the bed and prepare your ass for me," he said, and this time I could see his evil little smirk. "I want to watch you finger that tight little ass and when you're ready," he moved in to whisper in my ear. "Take out the dildo and fuck your ass with it."

"Yes, Sir," I said without thinking. I'd never called him Sir before and it wasn't something he'd asked.

He smiled. "Good girl. Maybe I'll let you have some cock if you please me."

I laid down and spread my legs as far as I could, bending my knees to give Danny the best view possible. I caught the lube he threw at me and slicked my fingers before slowly moving them to play with the tighter of my two holes. My finger gently probed the outer ring first, then I slowly pushed it inside, moving it in and out while I moaned, giving Danny the best show I could.

Eventually, my own horniness got the best of me and I worked a second and third finger inside of my asshole, moaning at the pure sensation of having both holes being stretched. After a few minutes, I removed my fingers and went to retrieve the vibrating dildo from my pussy. I wiggled it around inside of me, wishing that would be enough to send me over the edge, but I couldn't quite pull it off.

I slowly moved the vibrator down to my asshole, teasing the ring of muscle before slowly working the toy inside. I moaned and whimpered as the toy stretched me a little more than I was used to, slowly working it fully inside before I started thrusting it in and out.

My hips bucked against the welcome intrusion and my free hand came down to rub at my clit, bringing me to my orgasm. Before I went over the edge, Danny whispered one last instruction in my ear. "Don't stop moving that toy when you come."

I wasn't sure how the hell I was going to manage that when my body started shaking uncontrollably, but I amazingly managed to fulfill the order. I came screaming to the high heavens, rubbing my clit as fast as I could and ramming the toy in and out of my ass.

I barely noticed it when Danny shoved my hands away, pushing the toy as far into me as it could go and filling my pussy with one hard stroke. Danny put my legs over his shoulders and thrust into me hard and fast, never ceasing and making scream his name over and over before he finally filled me with his cum.

As I lay there panting, I felt him grab my hands and tie them back to the bed before doing the same with my feet. He left that damned vibrator inside of me, teasing me as he got up.

"I'll let you rest now, but I'll be back later." And with that, he walked off, making me wonder just what the fuck he still had planned for me.

* * *

**Demon: This pleases me.**

**Me: Thank god. I've got to go cool off now...**

**I dunno whether there will be more of this in the future or not...**

**Anyway, comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the clock on our nightstand after he left and it was ten minutes before that boy came back, but then it was only to add to my pleasured torture. He placed the blindfold back over my eyes, then I felt his hand lightly playing with my cunt for only a moment before he slid something else inside me. My hips bucked as he ever so slowly moved the object within me. I thought it was shaped like a vibrator, and that suspicion was only confirmed when Danny flicked it on.

My back arched as my pleasure was more than doubled and I cried out. I didn't realize how much that second set of vibrations would affect me until both objects were humming away inside me. Between having one thing shoved up my ass and another filling my cunt, I felt completely full and as if the smallest little thing might be enough to send me over the edge.

He left me there for a few minutes, moaning and squirming, before I felt the temperature drop several degrees. The freezing air made my body more sensitive and I came hard when a gloved finger was rubbed up against my clit.

I heard a zipper come undone as my panting started to die down. The two vibrators that had been filling me suddenly disappeared, leaving me feeling empty and desperate to be filled again. My breathing finally returned to normal, but before I managed to close my mouth, Danny's cock was pressing against my lips. He pushed himself into my mouth and I took him in, a part of me loving the fact that he wasn't giving me a choice. I moved my head the best I could as he thrust his hard cock in and out of my mouth. My tongue traced every ridge; I was intrigued by how different it felt to suck on him when he was in his ghost form. My mouth was freezing, a lovely contrast to how hot my body felt, aching for attention.

He pulled out of my mouth just before he came and flipped me on all fours. My ass was in the air and I was acutely aware of one pair of frozen hands playing with my nipples and another kneading the muscles of my ass. I moaned both from the sensation and the knowledge that he'd duplicated. Fuck, this was going to be good.

I was panting heavily now, the heat between my legs was damn near unbearable. He'd already made come multiple times before, and I was still desperate to be touched.

I wanted him to fuck me senseless.

Danny never stopped playing with my nipples, but I felt him remove his hands from my ass. A frozen finger entered my burning snatch, causing me to gasp as he pumped it in and out of me a few times. Between the chill of his ghost form and the blindfold enhancing every other sense, the feeling of a simple finger felt incredible. The thought of his cock entering me while he was Phantom only served to make me wetter and I moaned.

"Do you want me, Sammy?" he whispered in my ear as his clone gently tweaked my nipples.

"Yes," I moaned.

Danny's hand came down sharply on my ass, making me cry out just before his clone gave my nipples a hard twist. "What was that?"

"Yes, Sir," I said louder, barely managing to keep myself from speaking in another moan.

His hand came down on my ass again, but this time his clone's mouth found its way to a hardened nipple. "Tell me what you want, Sammy."

I moaned as a second finger entered my cavern. "I want to be fucked senseless, Sir."

He bent over my and nipped lightly at my ear. "Good girl." I shuddered and there was once more a cock pressing against my lips. I took it without a second's thought and was rewarded with a groan as I began working my mouth around his cock again.

His fingers suddenly left me and I felt another cock teasing my hole. I let out a long moan around the clone's cock as Danny slowly slid him inside me. The feeling of his frozen member filling me was even better than I had imagined.

I felt his cold breath by my ear again. "Don't let another sound come out of that pretty little mouth again or I'll have to punish you." Even with one cock filling my mouth, I wasn't sure of just how possible his order was.

He slid out of me slowly and I felt his clone grab my head at the same time as he grabbed my hips. Both of them started thrusting at a fast pace and I let out my first moan only a few moments after they started. I quickly learned what the punishment was as he pulled himself completely out of my cunt and five sharp smacks landed firmly between my legs. I eyes and fists clenched in an attempt at keeping myself silent, a feat I only barely managed when the last smack landed and he quickly entered me again, my cunt more sensitive than before.

The second time I broke his rule was when I felt the clone shudder and send his load down my throat before disappearing. I moaned as I swallowed it and Danny stopped his vigorous fucking to pull out and punish me again by spanking my cunt five more times in quick succession. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood as I fought to keep myself silent.

When he entered me again, he moved even faster than before, making it so much harder to keep quiet. I heard his pleasured groans coming from above me as he worked. Gasps and pants were the only sounds he let me make without punishing me- that was the only reason I managed to survive his order of silence.

Then he reached around and started playing with my clit. The sensation was too much as I came screaming only hear Danny's own release come a few moments after my own.

He rolled off of me and we both collapsed as soon as the blindfold was phased off me and the blinding rings of his transformation washed over his body. "Did you like that?" He asked, barely controlling his breathing enough to get the words out.

I nodded, barely knowing up from down. "We damn well better start doing this more often."

* * *

**Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D**

* * *

**The Lost Voice**


End file.
